


Desert Planet

by shirasade



Series: Through the Desert [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Desert, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-18
Updated: 2004-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mjjgoddess wanted eyeliner and leather cuffs Monaboyd, but I'm sure she didn't mean something like this... Blame my recently rediscovered AU love. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Planet

**Author's Note:**

> This world was in my mind for a while, ever since I saw a documentary on the Sahara. This has since become the foundation of my 'Through the Desert' series.

The sun was beating down on Dom, and he was glad for the eyeliner which helped against the glare. He knew as well as anyone that it was impossible to survive without water, but escaping the slavers had left him no choice.

Billy found him at the very last moment.

"Shhhh - you're safe," a soft voice murmured, and small but strong hands lifted his head and let him drink a few percious drops. The same hands then proceeded to close leathercuffs with the intricate design of Billy's clan around his wrists.

"Nobody is going to harm you. You're mine now."


End file.
